


Promises

by lego_hearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_hearts/pseuds/lego_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had promised Sam they'd be good when he was around, no making out or groping in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“Shh, Cas,” Dean whispers, stifling Cas' whimper of pleasure with another kiss, running his fingers through his angel's hair. “Sam's sleeping.”

They both cast a glance over at the occupied bed where Sam is curled up beneath the comforters, his breathing slow and steady. 

“He's fast asleep,” Cas insists, his hands moving to Dean's hips, pulling the hunter closer to feel the swell of the angel's cock in his pants. “He'll be fine, Dean.”

Dean chuckles very softly, contemplating chastising Cas for his neediness, but that just wouldn't be fair, not when it's Dean's fault he's like this in the first place. He feels just slightly guilty that now he's gotten Cas down this road the angel feels the want for sex, feels aroused and needy like any regular, red blooded man, and is clearly feeling it right now if the desperate way he runs his fingers over Dean's skin is anything to go by. 

They're usually very discreet (they had promised Sam they'd be good when he was around, no making out or groping in front of him) but there are times when it's just so very difficult. Their love is new, Cas' sexual appetite is very new, and both things need to be explored thoroughly. And Dean doesn't really mind the fact that his little brother might wake up and see them, but it's mainly for Sam's sake they're quiet and careful. He doesn't know how Sam would feel seeing his brother laying back and spreading his legs for one of their closest friends. 

But Dean wants Cas on him, pressing him into the bed. He wants Cas inside him. It's the karma he's gotten for introducing Cas to sex in the first place, now he can't get enough of being dominated, of letting up the control to one of the only people stronger than him that he trusts completely. So he gives him everything, stretches out on the bed like an offering and let's Cas lap him up.

They're rocking slowly against each other as they kiss. Cas' shirt is unbuttoned but still hangs from his shoulders, his pants are undone and his boxers pushed down so that his cock is free and rubbing against Dean's hip. Dean is naked. He was only in his underwear and a t-shirt when Cas arrived anyway and the angel had made short work of that. 

Plus, Dean likes it all the more like this. Likes that Cas is still mostly dressed, that he's going to fuck him and then have to go again. Not that he thinks Cas is using him, they've had their soft and sweet moments, their hours of slow love making prior to this, but it's partially the urgency that's getting him off now. 

They're breathing heavily against each others lips, the need to being silent intensifying their need, making every touch heightened.

“Lube?” Cas whispers, his mouth pressing hot kisses down Dean's throat to his shoulder before licking a long strip back up to his ear. “I want you.”

Dean bites his lip to stifle a groan, reaching over to the bedside table, to his shaving bag where the tube of lube is hidden. Again for Sam's sake. 

“Hurry up about it,” he says as he presses the tube into Cas' hand. “I need you inside me.”

Cas' breathing hitches slightly and out of sight beneath the covers he coats his fingers, moving them between Dean's legs. 

“Two fingers, Cas-” Dean insists, because the more seconds that tick by in their close quarters the more desperate he is for Cas to just take him. 

Two of Cas' slick fingers press against his entrance and Dean spreads his legs further, the bed creaking just slightly beneath them. Cas pauses and Dean whines because he's so close to having Cas at least partially where he wants him.

“Cas, don't stop,” he whispers firmly, reaching down and taking a hold of Cas' wrist, pushing the angel's fingers inside him himself.

They both moan before they both try and muffle themselves, Dean biting his lip again and Cas pressing his face against Dean's neck. He doesn't hesitate again, though, pumping his fingers in and out of Dean's body immediately. They pant against each others mouths, teasing with the prospect of kisses before one or both of them relent and they crush their lips together. Dean's fingers wind through Cas' hair as Cas' continue to tease him open, because it is teasing, Cas is always so gentle it's frustrating, even the way he scissors them and stretches Dean is gentle and loving. Which is why Dean doesn't mind when they get around to the good stuff and it's rough and fast and Cas leaves him aching. 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean mumbles, the words barely leaving his lips because they're kissing and neither of them are planning to stop. “Inside me.” 

Cas whines softly and Dean feels his fingers slide from his body to be replaced within seconds by the hot hardness of Cas' cock. Dean almost hates how desperate he is for it. How willing he is to give himself to Cas. 

Dean spreads his legs further and pulls Cas down for a kiss to stifle both of their moans as Cas' cock slides slowly into Dean. They're not quiet but it'll have to do. 

Cas' hands grip Dean's hips and he holds them tightly as he begins to rock his body, pulling out only an inch or so before he pushes in again, short, shallow thrusts that keep Dean filled and keep the tight heat of his muscles around Cas' cock. Dean's fingers run through Cas' hair over and over again, keeping their mouths pressed together in deep, breathless kisses. 

The bed beneath them creaks slightly with every thrust, but they're slow, it's not too obvious. Sam is still sleeping with his back to them, but just the thought of being caught makes Dean's cock twitch against Cas' stomach. 

They keep a steady pace, the heat radiating off of them and caught between the closeness of their bodies is making them both sweat, making their bodies slide together smoothly. Dean wants to beg for more, he really wants to feel the weight of Cas fucking him into the bed, but the slow and teasing way they're moving now is just as erotic. 

One of Cas' hands slides up Dean's body, pausing to catch first one wrist and then the other, removing them from his hair and pinning them above Dean's head. Dean makes a pleased noise, letting Cas spread him out as much as he wants into whatever position he wants. The hand that had remained on Dean's hip migrates down and presses against Dean's thigh, lifting it and opening Dean up so that when Cas rocks forward the tip of his cock brushes over Dean's prostate. Dean's body jerks and he sucks in a sharp breath, his head rolling back against the pillows with his lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure. 

Cas continues at the same angle, panting against Dean's shoulder as the other man's muscles grip and contract around him with each inward thrust. It hasn't been taking long for Dean to come recently, because the sensation of being filled by Cas and the feeling of his cock pressing against his prostate is new and really fucking good. And with the sensation being equally as new to Cas their sex is usually quick and hard and fast and desperate and over quite quickly, so this slower, drawn out, silent sex is intimate and intense. 

Cas kisses his way back to Dean's lips and Dean turns to meet him, allowing him to swallow a moan he can't hold back. 

“Harder, Cas, please-” Dean whispers. “Just a little. Just a little.”

Cas can't not comply and the gentle creak of the mattress increases as does the volume of their panting, their muffled moans. Cas is barely pulling out of Dean's body now, rolling their bodies together so that he is in almost constant contact with Dean's prostate. Dean is trembling, his body painfully tight, his cock leaking heavily against their stomachs. 

“I'm coming, Cas, I'm coming,” he gasps, letting out a soft whimper as his body jerks off of the bed again, clamping down on Cas, his trembling muscles bringing Cas off with him almost simultaneously. 

Dean coats their bellies with his come, straining against Cas' grip on his wrists as his body twists on the bed. Cas lets up his hold, preferring to touch Dean properly as they both melt into the bed. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grins, his now free hands exploring Cas' back, running up and down his sweat soaked shirt. “Fuck.”

Cas snorts out a little laugh, nuzzling playfully against Dean's throat. “Good?”

“Are you kidding? Fuck.”

“Shh, you'll wake Sam,” Cas chides the same way Dean had before, smiling down at him.

Dean smacks him lightly on the head before pulling him down for another kiss, slow and deep and full of all the love he feels for his angel.

“Ngh, guys, I can hear you kissing,” Sam grumbles from across the room. “Keep it down, it's gross.”

Dean and Cas break apart, their eyes meeting.

“Fancy going for a shower?” Dean asks, his voice no more than a breath against Cas' skin. “In the room next door. Maybe.”

Cas grins, fully understanding the implications behind those words. “I'll go and find my tie.”


End file.
